


Raggedy Ann for the 21st Century

by macgyvershe



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Customized Toys, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, here is the Raggedy Ann to go with the Andy I've already posted. I don't know what I did to not make it show. But it's showing now. </p><p>So your ultra modern Ann as a new hair do and the appropriate eye popping outfit. She lives to shine. Hope you like her. Sorry for the so-so photography. I'm working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Ann for the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> Repurposed doll. This was a tiny Raggedy Ann doll that went through a major upgrade. She is now Rad, or Cool or whatever the new word for smashing is!


End file.
